ESCANOR AND ESTAROSSA
by Hawkmamaknows
Summary: Escanor and Estarossa meet with an explosion of passion, but will their battle of wits and words be too much and tear all of Britannia apart?


HAWK MAMA KNOWS, HAWK MAMA UNDERSTANDS

LOVE IS LOVE AND COMES WHEN LOVE COMES

HAWK MAMA IS LOVE

GIVE SHOUT OUT TO CERULEAN GRACE, LICKITYSPLIT, 1 HAWK MAMA, AND CATH PENDRAGON FOR REVIEWS

TAKE BACK SHOUT OUT FOR 1 HAWK MAMA

HAWK MAMA ONLY HAWK MAMA

HAWK MAMA GETS PM ABOUT TUMBLR FROM IGLUTTONI

HAWK MAMA NO ON TUMBLR

SAY HAWK MAMA ROARING ON TUMBLR

HAWK MAMA NO GO TUMBLR, HAWK MAMA WALKS BRISKLY

BUT NOW MAKE A HAWK MAMA TUMBLR GODDESS

MAKE ALL MEMES FOR HAWK MAMA

MAKE HAWK MAMA TRENDING

IF HAWK MAMA TRENDING WILL FINALLY GET DEAD DEMON OUT OF HAT

NOW ANOTHER DEAD GUY HERE WITH BIG BOOBS

SHE STILL SNUGGLING WITH DEAD BLOND DEMON

HAWK MAMA CREEPED OUT

NO GOOD FOR BEST BOY

#HAWKMAMAKNOWS

* * *

Escanor and Estarossa regarded one another. "How are you not afflicted by my commandment?" Estarossa wondered out loud, actually having to look _up_ to someone for once. There is a little tingle of something, that goes right up his spine as they kept eye contact.

"How can I be?" Escanor replied easily, smiling only inches from Estarossa's face. "I have no reason to feel wrath towards you. You are beneath me, like all other men."

Estarossa raised an eyebrow. "That's strange," he said with a half smile. "Usually I am the one topping the men."

Ban and Howzer look at each other, Gilthunder choking on his spit behind them. And Slader? Slader froze. "What did he just say?" croaks Howzer, but Ban shakes his head.

"What insolent pride," Estarossa continued, chuckling deep. "It seems as though you must be punished."

Escanor takes another step forward, his armor gleaming in the sun, still making its climb through the sky and Estarossa doesn't stop himself from admiring it. The man surely had style. Leaning down, he came just inches from Estarossa's face. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"I bend over for no man." Escanor's words are slow, but powerful as it echoed quietly among the rubble of the half destroyed castle.

Derrierie folded her arms, looking over at Monspiet who is now hunched over. "What did he just say?" The other commandment just shook his head, so Derrierie shrugged. "He's a monster."

"I refuse to believe he is human," Monspiet replied flatly.

Estarossa tilted his head and gives Escanor a soft smile, closing his eyes briefly. "I see," he says. "You are the one who beat Mera to a pulp and overwhelmed Galan. That was you, wasn't it?"

Escanor gave a half shrug, his mighty form leaning closer still. "Men often find me overwhelming. But be careful," he warned. "Don't go harboring any anger towards me now. Jealousy can be a very dangerous thing for men like us."

Estarossa's eyes widen. How surprising!

With a wide smile Estarossa chuckled, "You're a pretty nice guy, and it's obvious you work out a lot. Your moustache game is seriously on point, too."

"Of course I am." Escanor grinned back, "But I can't help but feel like you are stalling. Are you looking to probe me?"

Gilthunder cringed, whispering frantically, "What does he mean by he's going to probe him?" as Howzer shakes his head Slader seems to convulse, a small high pitched wheeze starting to sound from behind his mask.

"Probe _you_?" Estarossa answered, his eyebrows jumping up in surprise. "I thought you said you did not bend for any man?"

"How else would you gather information on how to defeat me?"

Ban, Howzer, and Gilthunder all nodded. Even Derrierie and Monspeit. "Probe him for information," Howzer whispered thankfully as the high pitched noise Slader was emitting lessened into a sad wheeze.

Estarossa's smile became cold. "While you finger me for such an act, I'll give you my fist!"

Slader exploded, his back bending backwards as his arms twitched, the high pitched sound returning to echo throughout Lioness.

It's then that Zeldris slaps a hand over his face. Fruiden, who was floating next to him, almost falls out of the sky.

"What?!" everyone else yelled as Estarossa's arm went flying.

His fist smashing directly into Escanor's chin, sending his body backwards as blood spewed from his surprised face, followed immediately by the other who which knocks him downwards. The entire hillside splits in half as Escanor's body is sent through it, but when he slams into the ground Estrossa appears, calmly walking towards the man. He then kicks him into the air with an amazingly flexible kick, his foot over his head, and Escanor flies back with a crash, near the grounds they just were, close to the other knights frozen by his magic.

Estarossa easily leapt after him, landing a few feet away as he saunters forward. "Finally, I have you on your knees," Estarossa said with a smirk.

"Is even he no match for that monster?!" Gilthunder yelled as Slader breaths heavily behind him, leaning almost entirely onto his sword. "And do they not hear each other? Honestly?" Everyone nods, even the almost dead knights at their feet.

"I may be on my knees," Escanor said huskily, "but it is you that will feel my giant hot ball."

Slader whimpers, dropping to his knees.

"His what?" Derrierie screams in disgust, Slader is moaning almost in pain, just as Estarossa whirled his head to the side. The sun seemed to be growing bigger and bigger, and as he was distracted Escanor made his move. "Now take my fist inside you!" Escanor shouted, throwing a punch.

Estarossa, however, easily blocked it. "Close," he said. "But no cigar."

"I don't smoke." Escanor responded with another mighty punch, and to everyone's unbelieving and slightly horrified sight, Estarossa fell to his knees. "Now, are you ready to taste me?" Escanor asked. Howzer shuddered as Slader head tilted back upwards to the sky, but to everyone else's relief, Escanor continued, "Defeating you with my victory?"

"Thank the goddesses he finished that sentence," Ban muttered in relief.

"He finished that sentence," Slader muttered dejectedly.

"He actually bought Estarossa to his knees," Derrierie said in awe. "I've never seen him go down on someone like that before."

"Don't you even start!" Monspiet shouted at her.

Estarossa staggered to his feet. "This world is truly a marvel," he said in a wondering tone, a lopsided smile on his face as his hand went out to the side, where a small black rip seemed to appear in the air. "Prepare yourself as I pull my sword from deep within this gaping hole. Oh this feeling, how I've longed for it!"

"Oh no," Howzer said, turning his head to spit up a bit.

"Oh yes," Slader growls, but to their other collective relief, Estarossa literally pulled a sword out of the hole he had made. But then he swung the blade around and said, "Against the likes of someone like you, I can really let loose on your ass!" he roars.

"Spare me the bravado!" Escanor shouted, slicing his Sacred Treasure through Estarossa. But to his shock, it was his _own_ shoulder that seared with pain and spurted blood behind him.

"How?" Slader yelled. "How did that happen? I definitely saw Escanor blow him just now!"

Gilthunder looked over his shoulder. "You saw what?"

Slader looked back at him, just as confused. "He delivered a blow. Isn't that what I said?" Gilthunder just shook his head slowly before turning back to watch the fight.

"There's no way that's Meliodas' technique," Gilthunder continued. "There's a subtle difference between the two!"

"Escanor's strike was pure, and free from all magical energy," said Ban. "Which means…"

Estarossa laughed darkly, his words husky as they all slowly realized what had happened. "Caught you off guard, did I?" he smirked. "This is my magic power: _Full Counter_." He spreads his arms as he grins.

"I see," Escanor replied evenly, his face revealing none of the surprise the others had. "That is why I felt that. I ended up blowing myself."

Estarossa nodded. "You felt it, didn't you? You felt the power spraying onto your body as I penetrated you?"

Escanor considered a moment before answering, "You are right. It was a powerful blow you shot me with. It nearly came all over my face." He then sighed. "As would be expected with my own attacks."

Estarossa threw back his head and guffawed, "You are too hilarious! Your pride knows no bounds! But tell me," he said as he regained himself, "I must know your name, so I can think of you later, when I'm alone in bed."

"My name is Escanor," the Lion Sin replied, and the two men regarded each other for a long moment. The others watched in silence, until Fraudrin leaned over to Zeldris and said, "Man, you don't think they're gonna-"

"You'd be wise to burn it into your memory!" Escanor boomed, cutting him off. "You are not long for this world. I will use my hands to bring you release, and help you find your end as you go pulsing into the abyss."

"How is this going to end?" Howzer shouted, and Slader replied, "I don't know, but one of them is in for a rude awakening." he gulps loudly, before whispering, _"I can't wait."_

Escanor smiled, his moustache raising slightly, and Estarossa looks at it happily as its slightly curls with amusement. "In light of you gesturing at me with your powerful spear, I will need to reciprocate."

"Oh please no," Monspiet said.

"But let's get one thing straight," Escanor continued, "it is _you_ who will feel _me_ penetrate your warm, soft flesh with my almighty heavy spear!" Above them, the sun continued to expand, heating the ground below and driving the temperature up and up until it was nearly unbearable.

Escanor pointed a finger into the sky, his muscles bulging and trembling as sweat slicked his golden body; but Estarossa just snorted in derision. "You've clearly lost your senses," he said. "You have been paying way too much attention to your arms. They are more toned than anyone I have ever placed my hands on. Have you never heard of leg day _Escanor_?"

"Look who is speaking?" Escanor smirked. "I can see by your partially open cloak that you have an incredible set of pecs. Yet, they are smooth and hairless as a young boy's, perhaps the age of thirteen. You have not yet developed the fine, manly body hair of a beast such as I."

Estarossa just shook his head. "I've yet to hear a complaint," he said. "Yet where my body is finely tuned, yours is bulky and unyielding. I am massive _everywhere_."

Escanor raised an eyebrow, his moustache twitching almost imperceptibly. "Everywhere, you say? I must say, I find that image intriguing. I suppose there is only one way to find out."

Everyone was dying. The heat was literally melting their armor as they groaned and gasped for breath, but even then, others were trying to block out the two men's foreplay of death.

"It doesn't matter," Gilthunder said through gritted teeth. "Even if our armor melts us, even if we die, we will take this vengeance for Meliodas!"

"Speak for yourself!" wheezed Howzer, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Come on, Escanor! Enough with the sweltering sun already and finish him!"

"I'm melting from this overwhelming heat that is scorching my insides," Slader whispers, his entire body vibrating with such an intensity a couple knights try to shuffle away from him.

Escanor looked over his shoulder at his companion's, suffering under the power of his sun. "Are you sure about this?" Estarossa said to him. "If you unleash your magic at me, your friends will be burnt to a crisp. And although I'm sure I could stand to take the punishment of being pounded by your pulsing heat, your friends here-"

"Please don't finish that sentence!" Derrierie yelled.

"Ban?" Escanor shouted blandly, and the Fox Sin cringed. "The shore of Lake Paynes is due west from our current location, correct?"

"Yeah?" Ban yelled back questioningly. "I mean, are you guys gonna like~ swim in there or something~?"

Escanor raised one eyebrow.

Without an answer, Escanor threw another devastating punch at Estarossa who is absolutely shocked. His body flew through the air at an intense speed, blood seeping out of his crushed nose and mouth as he speeds in the direction of Lake Paynes. "Now you will feel the power of my scorching hot ball!" Escanor shouted, jumping into the air and following with a mighty leap.

Now that they were gone, the others looked around at one another. "That was weird," Howzer said.

The Holy Knights and the Commandments looked at one another. "Do we… keep fighting now?" Gilthunder said.

"I think I need a minute," Monspiet answered, one hand clutching his stomach and the other clasped firmly over his mouth.

"I wasn't the only one who heard that, right?" Fraudrin finally said, and everyone began shouting and talking at once: "How could they not know?-Do you think they-No way, they're enemies, right?-But he said he was going to give him his hot balls?-Oh man, when Estarossa said he'd pull his sword from the hole-"

"Enough!" shouted Zeldris. "You all do what you want, I'm going to check on my brother." They all watched silently as Zeldris sprouted his black wings and took off, before going back to their frenzied conversations, comparing notes and jokes about the battle they had just witnessed.

Suddenly they were interrupted by an explosion, a gigantic plume of smoke rising from Lake Paynes. Everyone stopped and gawked at the sight. "A massive pillar of smoke?" Gilthunder cried.

"That ain't smoke," Howzer said in complete horror. "That's white hot foam."

Everyone screamed and groaned, and Fraudrin yelled at him, "You damned monster!"

Zeldris reached the lake, now evaporated from the blast of heat. "Not bad," Estarossa said, climbing to his feet. "I definitely felt that all over my partially nude body." His clothing had been almost burnt away, and Zeldris groaned to himself.

Escanor called forth his sun, holding his ball with pride, but Estarossa was ready. He enveloped his crushing balled power with his _Black Out_ technique, wrapping Escanor's hand in the slithering black smoke and swallowing the sun whole. "I have completely swallowed your appendage now," Estarossa said, standing tall. "And with this power at my disposal, I can squeeze you and pull every last little drop from you."

"Will you now?" Escanor replied. "But you have yet to feel the power contained within my fist. You have yet to experience my fisting."

"But with my _Full Counter_ ," Estarossa said easily, "I will not be receiving any physical advances from you. Instead, I will thrust and reverse, thrust and reverse. Every time you try to fist me, I will penetrate you in return."

"Looks like it's finally been decided," Zeldris said, his body sagging in relief. "Thank goodness."

"I'm sure you realize the position you are in," Estarossa continued, standing there smugly in the field. "It's a position I find that most men end up in when they are with me. Any man who attempts to overpower me will find himself in such a position."

Even as he finished his sentence, Escanor moved, so quickly that Estarossa did not notice until it was too late. Or maybe he didn't see it at all. But in the next moment, he found his chest sliced through, blood spurting in a gushing spray from his body.

Estarossa's eyes are wide as he brought a hand up to slowly strokes his chest in disbelief, his fingers dusting over his nipples.

"Estarossa!" Zeldris yells in horror, looking between the two titans that are now only feet away from each other.

"My mighty attacks cannot reach thee?" Escanor chuckled, his voice dropping an octave. "You wish to thrust yourself into me? Who decided that?"

"I- I didn't even see you move," Estarossa choked out, his eyes going wide.

"My blazing sun on the end of my pole was swallowed up by your dark space?" Escanor continued. "Who decided that?"

"His tone-has changed-"

Escanor looks up at the man, his eyes intense as Estarossa makes eye contact, and shivering under its power.

Escanor closes his eyes with a smile.

" _Cruel Sun_ ," Escanor said, his voice completely different as Estarossa's face went slack with panic. "Who the fuck are you?" he screams, howling out, "Are you even a man? You are surging, growing bigger and bigger before my eyes! I've never seen one as big as you!"

"The only one who gets to decide where I blast my heat," Escanor warned, "Is me."

Zeldris began diving towards them. "Brother!" he screamed. "Get out of there!"

"Now take it all," Escanor said, and thrust his fist forward. "Ooohhhh-Aaaaaahhhhh-" Estarossa moaned, his mouth opening wide, forming a large circle, as if to receive Escanor's thrust. Then, with a final, incredible sweep of his arm, Escanor unleashed his attack.

Estarossa was blasted into oblivion, his body disintegrating into nothing more than ash. Escanor stepped back, admiring his handiwork, and turned around. Although the castle was nearly a mile away, his incredible eyesight allowed him to see the rest of the group, along with the remainder of the Ten Commandments, watching with large eyes and open mouths.

"What?" he asked, looking around at their shocked faces.


End file.
